


By chance two separate glances meet

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: A collection of small Finnlo ficlets.





	1. Inhospitable Soil (Gothic Lit AU)

The wind howls over the moors and the old manor creaks and groans at the onslaught. Though Finn had hated the drafty, decaying old place when he first arrived, the thought that he will leave it on the morrow has him…anxious.

 

He swings himself out of bed, hoping to work off some of his nerves in a stroll around the house. What little staff Lord Ren bothers to employ are asleep and far away. Though he’s technically also an employee, he’s been staying in one of the many,  _many_  empty guest rooms. Yet another benefit of training on the continent, he supposes.

 

He wanders for a while until he sees a tall, dark figure silhouetted against one of the large windows at the end of the hallway. He turns as quietly as he can, hoping to slip away unnoticed.

 

“Are you truly so eager to be out of my presence?” Lord Ren asks without even turning to look at him.

 

“You know that’s not true, my Lord,” Finn answers, softly.

 

“Kylo,” he says and there’s a gravel to his voice that wasn’t there before. “If you’re leaving, then it truly doesn’t matter anymore. Please, call me Kylo.”

 

Finn’s never been quite sure how to deal with him when he gets like this, but it’s a simple enough request so he agrees, “Alright then - Kylo.”

 

At last, he turns and his gaze trails lazy up and down Finn, lingering on his chest where his nightshirt is splayed open. Finn forces himself not to blush and turn away.

 

“My roses and I shall whither away without you,” Kylo says with a sardonic smile that plays at the corner of his lips, but doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“I’m sure your groundskeeper will do just fine,” Finn responds, grinning, finding it hard not to play off of the other man’s melodrama.

 

“I’m sure he won’t,” Kylo grumbles, sounding every bit the petulant lordling he had been when Finn had first arrived.

 

“You  _told_  me to take the appointment with Lady Maz,” Finn reminds him, letting some of his bewildered exasperation seep through.

 

Kylo slinks forward, crowding into Finn’s space far beyond what propriety would allow until he can feel Kylo’s breath on his face.

 

“And you just went right along and agreed with me,” Kylo says mournfully, but without malice.

 

Finn’s trying to process how to respond to this when Kylo cups his chin and runs one thumb gently over his lower lip.

 

“Traitor,” he whispers fondly.

 

Finn can barely breathe, just stares up at the other man’s achingly beautiful face, somehow both sharpened and softened by the moonlight.

 

A clap of thunder breaks the spell and Lord Ren steps back a few paces in what is nearly a scramble.

 

“Safe travels. I have business, so I doubt I’ll be able to see you off in the morning.”

 

“Kylo- Lord Ren, I-“

 

He’s already strode away from Finn, nearly fleeing, robe billowing out behind him. He stops, though, before rounding the corner.

 

“You managed to do good work. Even with the soil and climate being what they are…you did good work.”

 

He disappears before Finn can respond.

 

The ghost of Kylo’s touch is a lingering burn on Finn’s lips as he stumbles in a haze back to his chambers. It’s nearly dawn before he manages to fall asleep.


	2. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ainedubh: Finnlo, modern AU, Finn is working at an animal rescue and Kylo comes in to adopt

Finn’s seen all sorts of customers.  There’s the old ladies and little kids, obviously, squealing and cooing over lapdogs and tiny kittens.  There’s the jocks with the labradors and retrievers.  The assholes wanting an attack dog that he has to consistently turn away.

There are outliers too, of course.  The bodybuilder who wants the tiny Chihuahua.  The soccer mom who wants the pitbull. 

This guy, though….

He’s tall, clean-shaven, but with long hair.  He’s wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a thick, black cabled sweater.  He should look ridiculous.  Maybe he  _does_  look ridiculous, but he’s also so big and broad and  _wow-_

_“_ I’ll take her,” he says and  _shit_  his voice is deep.

The cat in question, curled up on the man’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and purring loudly, is none other than Ashes.

Don’t get Finn wrong - he loves Ashes.  Found her on the streets himself and lured her into the shelter.  She’s just…a lot.  A lot of cat (almost 25 pounds) and a lot of…personality.  Doesn’t like most other cats (except the kittens).   _Definitely_  doesn’t like most people (other than Finn).  In fact, Finn’s not exactly sure how this guy even found her.  She’s usually kept separate and not really shown on visiting days - not after the disaster where she sliced a man’s arm open.

But here she is, calmest he’s ever seen her.  Finn just blinks at them for a bit before realizing he’s staring like a weirdo and then jumps into action.

“Yeah….yeah, okay, lemme just…lemme just get your paperwork in order.”

Ashes licks the guy’s face.

Finn thinks he might be in love.


End file.
